


Upside Down, Rightside Up [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange Treat, POV Ellie Chu, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, home from college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Upside Down, Rightside Up" by reeby10 for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI."The winter holidays were the first time Ellie made it home from college."
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Aster Flores & Paul Munsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	Upside Down, Rightside Up [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Upside Down, Rightside Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317055) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10). 



Length: 1:29  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/upside%20down,%20rightside%20up.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/upside%20down,%20rightside%20up%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI. Thanks to reeby10 for having blanket permission!


End file.
